Anything For You
by Kiradalia
Summary: Sora is in love with Riku, but Riku doesn't notice. It breaks Sora's heart to see Riku crazy for someone else when he cant have him all for his own.
1. Chapter 1

My heart shattered into a million pieces as I looked at Riku standing next to Ed on the stage. I wouldn't mind if the love of my life (even though he doesnt know it) was in the talent show singing with someone else, but singing a song like this? It kills me.

I don't know you

But I want you.

All the more for that.

How could he be so blind as to see right through the obvious hints I give him about how I feel about him? But, I'm scared. Hes been my friend since we were both in cribs. We're both like brothers, I dont see him like a brother, but what if thats ALL he sees me as?

Words fall through me

Always fool me

And I cant react

Lies, thats not how they feel, thats how I feel. How dare they be able to stand up there and spout such...such...SHIT!

Games that never amount

To more than they're meant

Will play themselves out

Oh!

I clenched my teeth and squinted my eyes.

Take this sinking boat

And point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice

you have a choice

you made it now

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Link next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head "No, no I'm not. I-I don't want to talk about it. Not right now." I replied. He frowned and sat back in his seat.

I dont know you, but I want you! (Take this sinking boat, and point it home)

We've still got time

Falling Slowly

Sing your melody

I'll sing along

They both finished and the auditorium erupted in applause. They both have angelic voices, and I cant hate Ed. First, hes a model, the school celebrity. Second, its not like its his fault Riku loves him, Ed doesn't even know.

Edward Elric, age 17, sex symbol of Twilight High. Riku, age 17, sex symbol of Sora's mind. Yeah, that seems to fit.

I didn't talk to Riku for the rest of the day, not like he noticed. He was swooning over Ed. Not like theres much to swoon about, hes a freaking model!

Theres naked pictures of him everywhere, so theres not an inch of him that everyone hasn't seen. But, maybe its the fact that every inch of him is...perfect. Hes short, maybe 5'3, he has hazel eyes, long blonde hair that he keeps in a braid, beautiful abs, and lets not go further than there.

Of course, someone as perfect as that goes perfectly with the ONE person that I fall for. Riku, if you're somehow telepathic, I want you to know that im falling for you, falling hard.

So, when you get horizontal with our lovely Ed, I want you to think about how much im hurting, and about how I cant get up. A tear streamed down my face as I walked home.

I burst into my room and slammed the door locking it and laid on my bed, just staring at the celing. Why should I care what he does with his life, or WHO he does for that matter. Hes not my kid...who am I kidding?

I love him, LOVE. And nothing can change that. Not Edward, or any amount of ignoring. He will see sooner or later what hes doing to me. You know, why not sooner? I get up off my bed and stride out of my house, walking down the street to Riku's.


	2. Chapter 2

I storm down the street untill I reach a white brick house. I step up to the porch and stop. "What am I thinking? I can't confront him about anything." I think, I step down from the stoop and Riku opens the door.

"Where are you going?" He says with a grin on his face. Just what I need. Riku was standing in the doorway in nothing but jeans hanging VERY low on his hips.

"I didn't think anyone was home, so I was just going to leave." I nearly stumbled. "Well, come in and chill. I need something to do." Riku said.

I stepped inside and sat on the couch. Riku sat in the computer chair next to me. He had been playing World of Warcraft.

"Let me just log out." he said then turned to me. "So, whats going on between you and Link?" he asked. Is he really asking me that? "We're friends." I say.

"Sora." "What?" "I know you, now tell me." "Theres nothing to say!" "Sora!" "OK!" I say exasperated. "I think he is devilishly sexy. But thats ALL" I confess.

Riku grinned wickedly "So, hes a hit it and quit it?" Riku asked. "Riku! I-You know-I would never-" I DID stumble this time. "Hahah! It's ok Sora. Id hit that too..." Riku laughed with a wink.

"That and anything else that had nuts..." I mimbled. Riku flashed one of those smiles I couldn't resist. Thats the thing, I CAN'T resist, and I leaned in. "RIKU! GET THE FUCK IN HERE BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!" someone shrieked. I started laughing.

"Ugh...bitch. Hold on, I'll be back." Riku told me and he went upstairs to face the wrath of Kira, his sister. I spied his phone on the computer desk. Good friends dont snoop, but good friends also don't completely ignore the obvious hints of their friends deepest feelings for them.

I looked at Riku's messages and found one he sent to Edward Elric. It read "I don't want to be a virgin anymore...". My heart shattered into a thousand pieces when I read what followed.

Edward replied "I can help you with that. Come to my photoshoot on Saturday, we can discuss it there.". Tears filled my eyes and I rushed out of the house.

************

I gritted my teeth when Seto slapped his hand down on the last slap of the deck, also the last of my hand. "I win!" He said with a wicked grin.

I pulled my shirt off as he reshuffled the deck and distributed 2 hands. One for me and one for him. "Cheer up Yugi. You still have clothes left." He said smugly. We were playing a made up branch of a not very well known game.

It was called Strip Egypt. You cut the deck into 2 hands. Someone lays one down and if you lay down matched of cards or a sandwhich (ex. 7, 8, 7) you slap and whoever slaps it, gets all the cards laid down.

The point of the game was to get all the cards. Face cards played a huge role. Jacks, which are the best in this game, meant the other person has to lay down one card, and if it is a number card the person who laid down the jack gets all the cards, unless its a sandwhich (7, Jack, 7), then all players try to slap. Next is Queen which has the same effect as Jack except with 2 cards. Then King, with 3. and Ace, with 4.

Seto and I played this for 2 more hours untill we were both down to our boxers and I had one card left. I laid it down and it was a 9, the card under it was a 9.

I slapped my hand down...right on top of Seto's. "I win, off with them Yugi." He said grinning devilishly. I blushed as I wiggled my boxers off and threw them at Seto. His eyes traveled down me, to ME, and I felt myself blush even worse.

Before I knew what was going on, I was pulled onto the table and we were kissing passionately. His hands groped my ass and mine traveled his whole body.

I slipped his boxers off his ankles and threw them across the room and I lay on top of him, kissing him with more emotion than I've ever felt before. I broke the kiss and traveled my tongue down his body, to his long, hard member.

I looked up and slid his whole length into my mouth. He moaned as I ran my tongue up and down it and took it into my throat again. He laid his hands on my head, and I began to suck faster and harder.

I even moaned a little bit as he hit the back of my throat and I rubbed my hands down his hips and to the inside of his thighs.

He moaned louder as he came into my mouth and I swallowed it down. I pulled him out of my mouth and slid my tongue up his member licking up all remainders of cum he had left. We switched places and he pulled my legs up to his hips.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at Seto and saw him grin wickedly. Before I knew it I gasped and I felt him inside me. He started sucking on my neck and he pulled half out then thrusted in again. He hit me harder and harder and I moaned louder and louder untill I could barely take it.

I bit down on his neck because of the pleasure, and he gasped. I felt oddly vindicated and kissed him. Bad move. He bit my lip and made it bleed, the blood rushing into each of our mouths. He picked me up and slammed us against the wall.

He was holding me up by my legs and my back was rested on the wall. I clutched him with my arms and his thrusts seemed more, pleasureable, this way. He ran his lips along my jawline and I moaned louder than I thought I could.

I heard him moan slightly as he came into me, about that time I hit my climax and soaked both of us. He spun us and sat down on the floor. I straddled him with my knees, and brought myself up and down on him. It was my turn to do the work. I went down hard and he yelped. I giggled at the sound and continued untill he came again. We both lay on the floor after that.

*******

I sat curled up under my comforter ignoring the infernal ringing of my phone. I knew it was Riku, and I couldn't stand even the sight of him. Gorgeous and light.

I couldn't stand it. All I wanted to do was beat his brains out. And that made me want him even more. To be honest, If I could choose between beating his brains out or fucking his brains out, I'd cheat and do both. "I'm so fucked up!" I thought to myself and rolled over pulling the covers up over my head.


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes to be greeted by the warm, early summer sun. My eyes are puffy from crying all night, but I feel chill now. I stretch and I get a text on my phone. I look down and it's from Riku.

"Why do I put myself through this?" I say. The text message reads: Lets hang at the pool today. It's beautiful outside." I reply "Ok. What time?" but out loud I say "Why? So you can fuck Edward in the changing room?". I sigh and change into real clothes and walk downstairs.

My mom is sitting at the table, and theres a big plate of waffles in the center. "Morning." I mumble and take my seat, I cant really specify a place because the table is round. "Yaaah grrrrgggg!" Sophie, my little sister gurgled at me.

I smiled and took two waffles, smothering them with syrup. "So. Hows your summer so far? You haven't been out much." my mom said. "Eh, theres not really nothing to do." I said. "Not really anything to do." My mom corrected me. I glared up at her "You know. Grammar nazis don't get waffles." I said.

She laughed. "Riku and I are going to the pool later, if thats ok?" I added with a mouthful of food. "Sure. But if you come home sun burnt, I get to skin you alive." she threatened. I smiled and swallowed the last bit of waffle.

"Thanks for breakfast. Now I'm going to try to find something to do...if that is at all possible." I informed. "How about that paper thats due in english next year?"she said. "Ugh, summer homework. Not my thing." I retorted.

"Yeah, well it is when your mother is the english teacher!" she shot back with a grin. "Touche Professor Quistis..." I said with an eye roll.

4 hours later

"So Sora? Why did you leave yesterday?" Riku asked as we walked to the public pool. "It was an emergency. Mom needed me to watch Sophie for a little while." I lied. "Mmmm...What for?" Riku asked again. "I dont know. She just had something to do." once again, I lied.

We stepped through the walkway into the pool and paid out fee, and got a stamp. Why do we need stamps? It will just wash off in the pool. I yelped when I stepped into the water and the coolness of it touched my...region. "Haha. Watch out!" Riku giggled and pushed me in. I spit water at him and grabbed the waist of his trunks and pulled him in after me.

After hours of splashing and swimming the sun was setting and people were leaving the pool. Me and Riku sat floating in the corner. "Have you ever kissed a guy, Sora?" Riku asked.

"You know I haven't...and neither have you!" I said, blushing. "Thats just it. Do you think we should kiss? Just to know what it's like?" I said. "I...don't know?" I said, I know I was blushing now, so I looked to my side.

Riku put his hand on my cheek and pulled my lips to his. I was shocked, but my body was acting on it's own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid my tongue into his mouth. He was guiding the kiss, and I let him. This was my dream moment, if it only meant something.

All to short it seemed, we stopped kissing and parted. "We should do that more often. That was fun!" Riku said. "Y-yeah. We should. Hahahah!" I stuttered a little.

Riku and I rose out of the pool and left the public pool place. We arrived at my house and said our goodbyes. I walked straight to my room feeling...unfulfilled. "Oh, if only he were mine." I said to myself and tried to go to sleep.


End file.
